


Gabrinette Minis

by Fufflebumps (Pippip_hurray)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Crushes, Embarrassment, F/M, Ficlets, Gabooty, Gabrinette - Freeform, Gen, Nosebleed, One-Sided Attraction, age gap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 16:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippip_hurray/pseuds/Fufflebumps
Summary: Features a relationship with a large age gap. Don't like; Don't read. Go find your bliss.The first two chapters of this are featured at the beginning of the Chilly Down piece because I'm reorganizing and didn't want to lose the comments.





	1. Chapter 1

The rabbit hole of the internet is a dangerous place. Her face was hot. She could feel the tips of her ears burning. The image seared in her brain, and she could not look away. Would not look away. Marinette clutched her phone tightly in her hands. She managed to force her eyes shut, but it was still there. When she opened them again, the smouldering over-the-shoulder gaze of one twenty-year-old Gabriel Agreste wearing only a pair of brightly colored denim pants continued to threaten to melt her from the screen.

It wasn't a secret that Gabriel had modeled in his youth and while he was getting his own brand off the ground. He didn't hide it. However, Marinette had not seen that part of his career beyond the cursory coverage of it in the design-centric biopics she tended to peruse. Today, the body of his modeling career had been uncovered to her. And what a body! The toned expanse of his shoulders, the smooth planes of his back, the curved dip of his spine as it disappeared into those fitted jeans. Fans in the forums called it the Gabooty. She scrolled further- farther into wonderland- and was forced to abandon her phone to her lap and to press her shirt sleeve to her nostrils. Some gentle soaking and peroxide would prevent the blood from staining.

She jumped with a squeak as a gentle press of a warm hand gripped her shoulder. “Are you okay, Mlle. Marinette?” asked a concerned masculine voice. She looked up into the steely cool eyes which had hitherto contributed to her scorched psyche. “If you are unwell, perhaps you should visit the doctor.

Marinette wished that internal flame would consume her on the spot. A pile of ash couldn't feel mortification, right?

“Yes, M'sieur,” she managed, inconspicuously laying her other hand over the phone on her lap, unsure if had been screen up. “You're fine- I mean, I'm fine! Um, I was checking my e-mail before my meeting with one of your junior designers. I'm fine. Not sick. Just...” She inhaled deeply and plastered on a smile- though it was difficult to see behind her wrist. A small circle of wicked red spreading on her sleeve. “I'm well. Thank you.”

He unhanded her shoulder and nodded, making to leave. Bemusement flickered over his face. “I hope the interview goes well- and, Mlle Marinette?” He held out a cotton, pocket kerchief.

“Huh?”

“Please use this rather than your sleeve. They are easier to launder. Also, you might find the archive for Le Beau Monde agency a useful resource for your... research.”

“Th-thank you, sir,” she said, taking the kerchief and pinched it over her nose, replacing her sleeve. She registered the smoothness of her phone's screen beneath her fingertips. It was still warm.

The screen had been on.


	2. Mad World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette has gotten a hold of some new Adrien pics. Gabriel is doing a cool, new retro thing in his lookbook.
> 
> Blame it on Neffy. I miss you and appreciate the content you created while you were with us.   
> Based on 

He sprawled on the empirical chair like a rebellious prince. One leg hung over the arm in his repose. The denim split across the knee. His billowing banyan fell open, exposing his lean chest, as he looked into the camera with a sense of fierce ennui. Marinette sighed dreamily as she stared with stars in her eyes at the lazy pose of the svelte, blond model on the page. New Adrien content was always exciting- and it looked like  _Gabriel_ was doing a retro thing for this public edition of the new lookbook. Quel chouette!

She hummed appreciatively and allowed her eyes to glass over, letting fantasy take her. She could be his princess, his lady, his cure to that indolent apathy. Let his hand caress her cheek as she stared into those piercing... grey... eyes.

Wait. Was he wearing contacts for this shoot?

A head nestled itself on her shoulder, peering at the image. “Hey, girl, whatcha doin'?”

Marinette's brain train paused in its confusion to excitedly share with Alya: “I just found this magazine with some Adrien pics! Isn't he amazing?”

Alya studied the picture then looked at her best friend then back at the picture then back at Marinette. “You know... that's his dad?” Alya watched as Marinette.exe failed and her brain train derailed. The only sign of life was the darkening of her face as it became the color of Nathanael's hair. She poked Marinette's cheek. “Girl, you okay?”


End file.
